


Italian Kisses

by luucarii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: Rantaro didn’t know what Kokichi was planning when he went back to their hotel room and saw a freshly ironed suit and a note beside it laid neatly on their shared bed.--Kokichi takes Rantaro out on nice little birthday dinner.[Takes place directly after the events of "With a Dash of Gin"]





	Italian Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, this fic takes place directly after the events of my other oumami fic "With a Dash of Gin" and some events and characters from that fic are lightly mentioned in this fic (nothing spoilery but still it's recommended you read through WDG just for a bit more context for the fic)
> 
> To those who wanted a follow up of these beautiful kids in Italy, here you go!

Rantaro didn’t know what Kokichi was planning when he went back to their hotel room and saw a freshly ironed suit and a note beside it laid neatly on their shared bed. It was a three piece gray suit but Rantaro already figured he’d only dress with the vest and pants, the jacket would be too stuffy for him anyway. With the temperature lows sitting at a comfortable degree, he could do without it. His lips curled upwards as he reached for the note with sloppy words scribbled down clearly written in a hurry.

 

_Happy Birthday Ranty! I know I told you this morning, and after breakfast, and after we went shopping this afternoon but I figured I’d tell you again just to spoil my beloved pretty boy! Next to this note is a little something for you to wear tonight. We’ve got some fancy reservations at this really expensive restaurant (don’t worry, I had your sisters help with the payment) buuuut, I can’t say more than that. Get all dolled up for me Ranty, we’ve got quite the night ahead of us. We gotta celebrate the big twenty-two with a bang!_

 

Rantaro chuckled to himself, folding the note and slipping it into the suit’s chest pocket before grabbing a towel and flinging it over his shoulder.

 

Spending his birthday in Italy was mostly Rantaro’s idea. He had ordered the tickets before hand and even surprised Kokichi with them despite it technically being his birthday present. After the mess of family drama during the summer, a vacation was the only thing Rantaro needed. As he stepped in the shower, he wondered what Kokichi was doing. The short, purple haired trickster was surely lacing together some scheme to make his birthday memorable. A part of him worried how he was handling out there. Kokichi was smart but he was too childish for his own good and Rantaro doubted he could do much with the broken Italian phrases he learned on the plane ride. Though, he could never deny Kokichi always had a way of having things play out nicely in the end, no matter what. He had quite the luck when it came to somethings.

 

Running a hand through his wet hair, Rantaro couldn’t help anticipating what Kokichi had in store for him tonight.

 

* * *

 

“Amami?” The accent that came along with his name made Rantaro chuckle as he was escorted to a table by a hostess. She graced him with a smile and humbly complimented him, to which he responded with a chuckle. Rantaro would be the first to admit the suit Kokichi had picked fit him perfectly. A white button up with a gray vest thrown over and the gray dress pants to finish the look. He debated going for a tie but the night already seemed to be a bit warm so he went without it and hoped Kokichi wouldn’t mind too much. Rantaro figured Kokichi had picked up a few tips from the days he’d come home from school and talk about his lessons on fashion and complimentary colors and styles and such. It was nice to see he actually paid attention to him when he went off on rambles.

 

“ _Ciao, amore mio.”_ A quiet chuckle and an obviously struggling attempt at a simple Italian greeting rang in his ear and Rantaro turned his head to meet violet eyes. Dressed in a classic white button up and black suit jacket, Kokichi leaned in to press a tiny kiss to Rantaro’s cheek. His hair was combed but still had the same sense of laziness as his typical hairstyle, something Rantaro would usually tease him on but would love about him all the same. His left ear lobe was slightly red and, at first, Rantaro assumed he was just flushed (he was _well_ aware how easily that came to Kokichi when they were together) but he noticed the tiny sparkle of a jewel against his ear. Rantaro kept quiet on the piercing but he smiled genuinely at how it seemed to suited him nicely.

 

“I had a feeling you’d butcher the language.” Rantaro teased and Kokichi’s smile curled into a frown as he pushed in Rantaro’s chair. He circled to the empty chair across from him and slid in the seat, rolling his eyes.

 

“Harsh, Ranty.”

 

Rantaro chuckled and gave a little wave toward one of the waitresses passing by. Once he caught the attention of one of them, Kokichi immediately jumped in, reassuring Rantaro with a closed eyed smile. With broken italian, Kokichi tried his best to order them two glasses of wine and the poor waitress was doing her best to try and understand him. Rantaro had to interrupt Kokichi mid-sentence just to give her their order without anymore headache.

 

“I should’ve known you knew Italian.”

 

“My sister basically became my language teacher before we left. Forced me to sit in on two hours of Italian lessons.” Rantaro sighed and quietly chuckled to himself. He knew she’d end up giving him some sort of rundown of either Italian culture or the language before he left on vacation but he was expecting more fast facts than an actual sit-down with Italy’s recent history and a human Rosetta Stone.

 

“Sasori ran you hard, didn’t she?” Kokichi snickered and Rantaro nodded. “Still though, I was getting somewhere! You could’ve at least let me order for you.”

 

“You don’t need to jump over hills for me just because it’s my birthday.” Rantaro snaked his hand across the table to grab Kokichi’s hand. Kokichi squeezed it and pouted.

 

“But leeeet me! Sheesh Ranty, after everything you’ve done for me, I can’t even try and spoil you.”

 

“Okay, okay, I give. Give me whatever you’ve got Kokichi.” Rantaro leaned back in his chair, hands raised in defeat.

 

Kokichi leaned forward, hands forming a bridge under his chin as a devilish smile creased his lips, “perfect.”

 

As a bottle of red wine was poured quietly in two glasses and the lights of the restaurant began to dim, Kokichi took a small sip of his glass and the nostalgia hit him like a truck. Almost four months ago, the two of them were sitting at a slightly above average bar in Japan playing a crappy “get to know you” game while Kokichi experienced his first night of being drunk on a date. It was crazy to think how little time had past yet how much the two had experienced. It came back to him in flashes, the good and the bad, but he knew now wouldn’t be the best time to start reminiscing. It was Rantaro’s birthday and keeping that smile was all Kokichi was concerned about.

 

“You wore the suit I got you.” Kokichi’s eyes narrowed and his chest straightened with pride, admiring the way it looked on him. The sleeves were rolled up slightly and there was no way Rantaro would leave the house without his jewelry. Piercings decorated his ears and he wore a few loose bracelets, along with a bit of color to his nails.

 

“It’s perfect. The color, the fit. You really know how to impress me.” Rantaro stretched out his arms and rolled his shoulders back.

 

“Anything for my precious Ranty.” Kokichi grinned and slightly nudged Rantaro’s glass toward him. He knew Rantaro wasn’t too keen on drinking but he figured he’d take a few sips, just for the special occasion.

 

“Cute.” Rantaro brought the glass to his lips and took a slow sip of the wine, humming curiously, “what else do you have planned for tonight?”

 

“Hmmmmm,” Kokichi brought his hand up to his chin, “weeeeell, I’m sure we can take a walk and appreciate some Italian beauty.” His voice softened and he chuckled to himself, “maybe watch a movie when we get back? I know you don’t like to go too big. I figured the dinner would be big enough.”

 

“It’s amazing. I love it. And you know I’m down with anything we do together.”

 

Kokichi grumbled quietly to himself, his ears flushing a bit and he quickly looked away to catch the attention of their waitress.

 

* * *

 

 

“My legs are _killing_ me.” Kokichi groaned as he threw himself on the hotel bed. Rantaro laughed, shedding his vest and folding it neatly on the side of a chair. Kokichi rolled over and sat up, blinking at his boyfriend with tired eyes.

 

“You were the one who talked about a walk to ‘ _admire Italian beauty’.”_ Rantaro teased and Kokichi glared at him.

 

“I didn’t think it would be _that_ long.” Kokichi complained and slipped off the bed, sighing and walking toward Rantaro. He stopped right in front of him and looked up. The height difference would always be an issue but Kokichi found his ways around it. With lithe fingers, he slowly began to unbutton the first few buttons of Rantaro’s shirt. “You’re such a pretty boy, Ranty.”

 

“I’m sorry?” He chuckled and Kokichi shook his head, finishing up the buttons and watching Rantaro pull the shirt off. Rantaro then mimicked his actions and began to help Kokichi rid himself of the suit, fiddling with the tie around his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“Nah, nothing you need to apologize for. ‘Cuz you’re my pretty boy…” Kokichi drifted off as Rantaro pulled his sleeves off his arms, “and I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Thank you for today.” Rantaro smiled and leaned down, listening to Kokichi’s giggle as he stood on the tips of his toes just to reach him.

 

It was after Kokichi’s quiet whisper of _happy birthday_ did they finally kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Rantaro!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
